The New Generation
by AnnaAA0405
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to the Potter, Weasley and Malfoy kids at Hogwarts?
1. The Sorting Ceremony

**CHAPTER ONE**

"THE SORTING CEREMONY"

Albus boarded the Hogwarts express, he had been waiting for this almost all his life, and now, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to go to Hogwarts at all. Well, he did, but he still refused to be sorted into Slytherin. His father, Harry, had just talked to him about that, still, Albus was scared on going to the same house as Lord Voldemort. But in the other hand, he was confident the sorting hat would place him into Gryffindor, if it was true what his father had just said, the sorting hat took your choice into account.

"Albus," His cousin Rose called him "Come on, let's get a compartment."

Albus followed Rose, knowing that she'd want to sit with his brother, James, both of them had a big rivalry, and Rose being friendly to both was hard sometimes.

"Not with James!" he groaned as they both sat next to him.

"I never understood why you two don't like each other, I mean, you are _brothers_" Rose said.

"You don't like Hugo either" James pointed out.

"No, I don't" said Rose rolling her eyes "But he's nine, _nine_. And he's a boy, I'm a girl."

"You see my point" James said smirking "I'm a boy, he's not"

James laughed. Albus got so mad he wanted to punch his brother in the face, then he thought a jinx would be better, through he'd never tried one before. But as soon as he pulled his wand out…

"EXPELLIARMUS!" he heard a woman's voice shout. His wand shot into the air. He turned around and saw Professor McGonagall standing in the compartment.

"It had to be a Potter" she said shaking her head, through Albus saw a tiny smile "I'd take points from your house, but since you have no house, and we are not even at Hogwarts yet, I'll let this one pass"

"Thanks, Professor" Albus smiled

"But, Potter" McGonagall said "I do not want any more accidents like this, do you understand? I know rule breaking is in your blood, having Harry Potter as a father, James Potter as a brother and one of the Weasley twins as an uncle, but don't cross over the line, like your brother," she looked at James "Do you understand?"

Albus nodded, then sat back down, after McGonagall left he remembered his anger at James, but he was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Albus asked

"She called me a rule breaker" James said proudly "Apparently I'm following Dad's and Uncle Fred and George's foot steps" He laughed "Who wouldn't be proud about that?" Albus and Rose smiled "You are beginning to get it, bro, but you'll have to do more than just jinx people" He winked at Albus

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was pretty much James, Rose and Albus arguing about which house the last two would be in. Finally, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, where they all came down.

As his father Harry had said, Rose and him didn't go to school on the carriages, but on boats with Hagrid. He already knew Hagrid and was pretty glad to get his first view of Hogwarts with him.

Nothing much happened, until it was time for the sorting.

Albus nervously watched as Anderson, Daniel, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Finally, after Malfoy, Scorpius, was sorted into Slytherin (he remembered uncle Ron saying something bad about him), his name was called.

McGonagall shouted "POTTER, ALBUS!" whispers broke through the Great Hall, he had expected this, after all, he was son of the man who had killed Lord Voldemort.

He nervously sat on the chair, the sorting hat on his head.

"I see, I see" the sorting hat said in his ear "Another Potter!"

_Not slytherin, please,_ Albus taught,_ Not Slytherin_

"Not in Slytherin? Huh, just like your father, yes, you are brave, you'd make a good Gryffindor" Albus smiled "But no, Gryffindor can't be" His smiled vanished, he panicked "You are ambitious, yes you are, a strong leader, I can see."

"No!" Albus said "I thought you took my choice into account!"

"Yes I do." the the sorting hat calmly "But there's a limit, I cannot put someone stupid in Ravenclaw, or a traitor in Hufflepuff just because they want to. You have something of a Gryffindor, yes you're brave, but no, you belong to...SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted the last word. Albus shook his head violently while he was dragged by some third years to the Slytherin table. He saw James with his mouth wide open, staring at him. He knew his brother wasn't serious about him being in Slytherin.

Rose ended up being the first Weasley not to be in Gryffindor, she was in Ravenclaw. But almost didn't notice this, he was so concentrated in why _he_ wasn't put in Gryffindor, or even in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff…. anything but Slytherin.

He went to the dormitories, the SLYTHERIN dormitories once he finished eating. He wanted to avoid Fred, Roxxane, Rose, and mostly, his own brother James.

He remembered what James had said on the train.

_"Apparently I'm following Dad's and Uncle Fred and George's foot steps. Who wouldn't be proud about that?"_

He obviously wanted to follow their footsteps too, but how, being in a house that had a extreme rivalry to Gryffindor, could he follow them?

Albus obviously didn't know how a great wizard he was going to be one day.


	2. Friends

**First of all I wanna say thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed! (: Really, even a couple of words about this story make my day (': Anyway, sorry for taking too long to update, I really hadn't had that much time :S**

**If I make any mistakes, I'm really sorry I speak fairly good english but it's not my first language, and I know I make mistakes sometimes so just sorry if I do and tell me please! By the way, I don't need my typos corrected, sometimes i DO know how to write something, what I want you guys to tell me is if I make a grammar mistake, not a typo.**

**Enjoy!**

~Chapter 2~

"_Friends_"

Albus woke up on Saturday morning. For a moment, he was so happy he was finally at Hogwarts! Then, he remembered what had happened yesterday, he looked around the dormitory to see if he hadn't been dreaming.

To his dislike, Albus found out this was completely real, he was in the Slytherin dormitories, on top of another first year's bed there was a big poster with the Slytherin crest.

He stood up groaning, what he feared most had just come true the night before.

He pulled on his robes, checked his watch (10 am), and decided it was time to go for breakfast, if he was lucky, none of his cousins would see him and he'd manage to escape his first day at Hogwarts (which happened to not be a school day) without James' teasing.

Albus went to the Great Hall, which was full with a bunch of students. Professor McGonagall sat on the Headmistress seat far end of the hall between the rest of the staff.

Albus sighed, he had thought he'd be in the same house McGonagall had once been head of, frowning, he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat. He stared at his food deciding if he was actually hungry at all or not.

After eating some toast, he sat up and walked through the Great Hall, aiming to go unoticed to take a walk on the grounds. Just as he was about to step away from the castle, someone pulled his robes from behind.

Just as he had expected, his brother James stood there, watching him in a rather curious way.

"So a Slytherin, huh, Albus?" James said with some dislike.

"What do you want, James?" Albus snapped.

"Jeez, I was only trying to cheer you up!" James said "I know you never wanted to be a Slytherin."

"Cheer me up?" Albus mumbled "Uncle Ron will disinherit me."

"Nah, he was only joking" James said smiling.

"Really? You think so?" Albus said hopefully

"Er-" James said "Yea, sure...-"

"Leave me alone, would you?" Albus said annoyed.

James did as said and walked towards the castle.

Albus tought his parents deserved to know which house he had been sorted into. So he went back to his dormitory, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write his letter.

"Dear Mom and Dad,

Everything has gone wrong since I came here.

The sorting hat told me I had something of a Gryffindor since I was very brave, I got exited, and the hat ended up shouting "SLYTHERIN!".

James is being annoying about it, I don't want to talk to anyone. Gosh, Slytherin, REALLY? Rose was sorted to Ravenclaw, at least it's better than THIS.

I hope Uncle Ron doesn't disinherit me.

Love,

-Albus"

Albus re-read his letter, It sounded pretty negative and was short, but it was all he wanted to say. Really, nothing good had happened since he came to Hogwarts.

The weekend ended, it was Monday, Albus' fist day of classes. He would've been exited if it wasn't for what had bothered him since the first day.

He hadn't made any friend either, the only people he had talked to since his arrival had been Rose (who thought his dad would disinherit her too) and James. He had avoided any other person, specially for Fred.

Albus walked into Professor Albright's classroom, the Potions master.

He would've looked forward to this class, but no, Slytherin and Gryffindor had potions together, that's what Albus least wanted.

As he entered the classroom, he heard a Gryffindor shout at him "Oh, it's Potter! The son of the great Gryffindor Harry Potter, nephew or Hermione Granger and Ronal Weasley... in SLYTHERIN!" Several people laughed, through he had found it not funny at all.

Shooting a sharp looks at the boy, Albus sat next to a tall blond boy.

"Hi" he said shyly

"Hi!" the blond boy answered cheerfully "You must be Albus Potter?" Albus nodded "Nice to meet you" They shook hands "Scorpius"

"...Malfoy?" Albus asked nervously, knowing very well Uncle Ron would be yelling at him if he told him he was talking to a Malfoy.

"Yes" Scorpius answered bitterly "And yes, I am son of Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater who tried to kill the man who you were named after" he sighed, hesitated a moment, then whispered "I'm not like him, you know, I never wished to be a Slytherin, neither would I ever think of joining dark forces or something..."

"I didn't want to be in Slytherin either" Albus admitted "But the Sorting Hat said it had no choice, that I fitted here"

"Same" Scorpius sighed "Anyways, I hope we can be friends, I actually have none, people think I'm a Death Eater too even if Voldemort's gone."

Albus smiled "I think we'll be great friends, Scorpius"


	3. Death Eaters and Rose

**Sorry for taking so long to update this, truth is I'm just a lazy ass, I don't have an excuse xD**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

~Chapter 3~

"Death Eaters and Rose"

_"Dear Albus,_

_I just want to say a very quick thing right now._

_I'm so proud of you._

_You might have wanted Gryffindor, but one is not always sorted onto the house they want, but to the one they NEED. As I said before, the bravest man I've ever know was a Slytherin. Slytherin has a bad reputation, but the sorting hat (at least in my sorting) sang that in Slytherin you'd meet great friends. Slytherin is for strong leaders, not necessarily evil._

_Hope that helped a bit._

_Love,_  
_Dad_

_PS: I talked to Ron, he said he was only joking by saying he'll disherit his children (or you) who weren't in Gryffindor."_

So after a week or so, Albus finally got his reply from home, through his mother's name hadn't been written on the letter, he knew she obviously had read it and helped write it.

After he finished breakfast, feeling way better than any other days since he came, he walked over to Scorpius and showed him the letter.

"I wish my dad would be like that." Scorpius mumbled "But no, he's so proud of me for being in this house. I mean, After reading that it made me feel a bit better about it. Still, your dad must be awesome, Albus."

Albus smiled "He is." he said proudly "But according to him, yours is as well."  
"Yeah, sure." Scorpius said sarcastically and walked away.

Albus frowned, it was better if he didn't touch the father topic with Scorpius, after all, he couldn't dare to loose his only friend.

He walked to the Ravenclaw table, found his way toward Rose and tapped her on the shoulder. They hadn't spoken since before the sorting, he missed talking to her, they were really just cousins, but it felt as if they were siblings at heart.

"H.i" Albus said.  
"I wondered when you'd decide to talk to me again." Rose said coldly. Albus frowned and offered her to go for a walk together.

"Sorry..." He whispered. "I was too ashamed of being in this house. I was too ashamed of myself, of what you and the others would think."  
"What could I think of you, Albus?" Rose said "That you were a Dark wizard? Come on, we both know you are not." She smiled weakly.  
"Do you forgive me, then?" Albus said eagerly  
"Sure." She said "But I don't deny it was stupid of you to think those things."

He laughed. All was back to normal now that he had his cousin back. After a while of talking and laughing, he went to the Slytherin common room to do his home work.

On his way up, he found himself surrounded by a group of Ravenclaws.

"Ooohhhh! Potter has a girlfriend!" smirked a tall blond boy  
"Who?" A jet-black hair sixth year asked  
"That little ugly ginger, I don't know how she's called, but I saw Potter and her talking all afternoon on the grounds." Laughed the blond boy.  
"Her name," Albus said calmly, "Is Rose Weasley" several of them gasped "His dad, MY UNCLE, is part of the reason why we still have Houses, the reason we still have a Hogwarts, and most importantly, a life." He moved on, but then looked back and added "She's my cousin, not my girlfriend, you'd better want to know a little bit about the person before going on to tease them." Then he walked away with a triumphant grin.

"You're getting there!" Albus heard a boy behind his yell, he turned around and saw James beaming at him "For a snake to have acted like that, now I'm pleased to inform you, you are now called my brother again." Albus rolled his eyes "You are no longer disinherited - well, not now, at least."  
"You are such a nice brother" Albus said sarcastically "Anyways, Uncle Ron won't, at least, neither will mom and dad, though I'm not quite sure Lily isn't scared or something to see me."  
"Who wouldn't be scared of your face?" James smirked and ran away laughing. Albus shot him a nasty look and walked to the Slytherin common room.

As soon as he entered he saw Scorpius smiling at him.

"That was great." Scorpius said "I saw you when that Ravenclaws surrounded you." he changed topic "Anyway, have you done the essay Professor Crawford told us to do?" Albus shook his head "Yea, neither have I, anyways, could we meet with that cousin of yours? She's a Ravenclaw, isn't she?"  
"Yes, the first Weasley who isn't a Gryffindor." he said.  
"So if she is, she's supposed to be smart, then," Scorpius said thoughtfully "do you reckon she could help us?"  
"Maybe, I don't know." Albus said "She's nice and was in a good mood when I was talking to her a while ago, but she's probably already received a bunch of rubbish comments about her and me." he hesitated a moment "In that case it wouldn't be smart, not at all to ask her for help"

Scorpius laughed. They both agreed to go and ask Rose politely if she could help them, if she said no, then they'd leave it like that.

So that's what they did, they both approached Rose on the grounds after classes went over and invited her to go for a walk. As soon as Scorpius touched the homework subject, Rose furiously turned to look him, shooting him a sharp look.

"You think I'm someone you can just make to do your homework?" She snapped "Do you think I'm, - how do Muggles call it? - a servant? A house-elf? Or what?"

She turned to Albus "Maybe that's why my dad told us not to go and talk to _him._"  
"ROSE!" Albus shouted "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU? He only said we hadn't finished our homework and that we needed help, no one told you a servant - whatever that is - and NO ONE called you a house elf!"  
She froze, she looked embarrassed as she stared at the floor "Sorry." she finally mumbled "I'm not in a good mood today, Albus."  
"Kids from your own house bullying you?" Albus asked.  
"Yes" she sighed "They're so annoying"  
"Don't listen to them" Scorpius said. "Trust me, they're doing it for attention, if you ignore them they aren't getting it, and will eventually end the teasing." Rose looked at him suspiciously.  
"I don't trust you." She informed "No, it has nothing to do because of your father, if you ask, but, I still don't trust you" she turned away and walked towards the castle.  
Scorpius looked puzzled "What was that about?" he asked  
"I don't know" Albus hesitated "She's acting strange, very strange..."  
"I don't like this, not one bit. I hope I didn't inherit Dad's problem of trouble finding him everywhere."  
Scorpius laughed "You-Know-Who's dead, that was basically the reason why trouble found you dad, that he was alive back then"  
"Say his name, Scorpius." Albus said coldly "He's dead, Believe me, _nothing_ can happen to you if you call him by his name. Not now. Before it used to be, but not _now_."  
Scorpius hesitated "There's still Death Eaters who are supposed to be dead, but their bodies were never found... Who says they're dead? Who says they aren't hiding somewhere even 19 years later? If I were you, Albus, I'd keep my eyes open, really, you're a Potter, so if I'm right, you could be in great danger."  
He thought about this a bit. In danger? He didn't think so. Who was Scorpius to know what happened to those Death Eaters?

"What does the name have to do, though?" He asked "I mean, Voldemort's _dead_, maybe some of his followers aren't, but he is. Even if you said his name, no one would come here and try to murder you."  
"Who says?" Scorpius whispered "Who says his name isn't still a taboo? And besides, when you said his name back then, _he_ wouldn't come, one of his Death Eaters would."

"So you're inferring they might want to come and kill me as revenge for my father one of these days?"  
"I - I don't know, Albus" Scorpius muttered "You might be perfectly safe right now, but there's an equal chance you're in terrible danger"

Terrible danger...that's the last thing he wanted. He liked adventures and risk in everything, but not that way, he wasn't in mood for Death Eaters to follow him everywhere trying to kill him...


End file.
